The invention relates to a susceptor lid for use in a CVI/CVD furnace. More specifically, the invention is directed to a lid configured to consecutively run CVI/CVD and heat treatment processes without opening the furnace.
Refractory composites are commonly subjected to heat treatment and CVI/CVD processes. According to prior art processes, different susceptor lids are used for each process because a CVI/CVD susceptor lid is provided with holes, and the heat treatment susceptor lid is imperforate in order to prevent radiative heat transfer through the lid. A lid that may be used for both processes without opening the furnace is desired.